Business As Usual
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: GP!Rachel is a successful business woman who frequently requests Quinn's "services". WARNINGS INSIDE. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's a well known business woman and because of that she goes to prostitute rather than risking a relationship, if a spiteful ex told people she had a penis it would ruin her.

Quinn is the woman who Rachel turns to every time she needs to get off, or experience something new.

WARNINGS: Contains anal, dub/con (kind of), orgasm denial, a strap-on and a cock ring.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.

-/-

Rachel backed into the room as she let Quinn enter.

"I want you to fuck me. You have total control."

The escort's eyes widened. She'd never been given control by any of her clients. Some wanted dominated yes, but not controlled. Quinn nodded.

"Take off all your clothes, just drop them on the floor."

She watched as Rachel clumsily pulled off her tailored suit and noticed that there was still a slight hesitation present when the brunette got to her briefs. But the woman managed to shrug it off and drop them down to her ankles before stepping out of them.

Rachel stood, naked and nervous, in the middle of the room as Quinn stood fully clothed by her suitcase, and those hazel eyes locked onto her semi-hard cock.

"Lie on the bed." Rachel immediately went to do so. "No! On your stomach." Rachel paused with confusion, sitting on the bed before she did as she was told. Frowning as her cock was pressed upwards and tight to her body. "Hands above your head."

Quinn grinned as she took in the sight of gorgeous brunette laying there for her use. So different from her previous clients. "Don't look." Quinn crouched on the floor and popped the lock on her case, quickly pulling out her tools. She had longed for an opportunity such as this and now she was actually being handed it. And getting paid for it.

After getting the desired equipment, she stripped off her skirt and panties, then buckled herself up.

She walked slowly towards the bed, dropping the rest of the toys next to Rachel's body on the bed, before placing a knee on either side of said legs and taking in the sight before her.

She could tell Rachel was nervous, from the way her hands were clenching and unclenching against the pillows by her head. She ran a pale hand down the smooth expanse of her client's back to the little dimples in the base of her spine.

She leant her body down over Rachel's, ensuring she put her full weight on her (knowing it would put almost painful pressure on what she was sure was now a full erection), and husked in her ear, careful to flick the sensitive shell with her tongue. "Get up on all fours so I can put your little cock ring on."

Rachel moaned as she felt the weight on her body disappear and she immediately did as she was told. She was embarrassed to admit that she needed such a device but it had been painfully clear in their previous sessions that Rachel simply had no staying power (she could pop it back up quite quickly at least). Okay she was still relatively new to sex but she was too easily stimulated. It came with shunning that particular body part of hers for so long.

She hissed when Quinn fitted the device around her sensitive member but also noted that it was in good time as she was already producing a substantial amount of precum and they had barely begun.

"Open up that pretty mouth of yours." Rachel's eyes widened as Quinn fixed the ball gag around her head. She hadn't... "No safety word. You gave me control, so I'm going to do what I want." Rachel gulped and nodded unnecessarily.

Quinn grinned wickedly as she looked to that gorgeous ass in front of her. She was very much an ass girl and she hadn't had the opportunity to fuck one... Properly. It had only been one finger and she got dumped straight after. Why girls hated it she didn't know. She often slipped a finger in her own ass while fucking herself or clients. She loved it.

She ran her hands over those tan globes and heard Rachel whine and she shifted. The brunette herself was startled. She never thought anyone would want to do that to her. No one had ever even...

Then Quinn pulled her cheeks and apart and she felt herself clench. She heard Quinn moan and she jerked forward as she felt something warm and wet swipe up between her cheeks and directly on her virgin entrance. God... She was giving this woman all of her firsts...

Quinn could feel herself gush when she saw the tiny hole constrict when exposed. And the taste... Mmm... The feeling of the wrinkled ring of muscle reacting under her tongue. It was heaven.

She wondered what would be best to prepare the woman for what lay ahead. Tongue, then finger?

Quinn hummed as she continued to lap at the puckered dot as her client whined like a little dog. Hmm... Quinn's bitch. She liked the sound of that.

She began to firm her tongue, changing her licks to prodding and focusing her attention on making the tight ring give way. It took some time but with one firm push against the muscle, it pressed in before suddenly giving way and Quinn's tongue surged forward. It travelled, unrestricted, into Rachel's rectum, until no more was left, and the walls of the channel squeezed down around the intrusion.

She could hear Rachel squeal but she loved it. She loved the delicious tightness and she quickly began to explore it. Driving more and more noises out of the brunette. Quinn was holding Rachel's cheeks apart, her tongue firmly up her ass and her nose at the base of Rachel's back. It was slightly off-putting how the strap-on she was wearing jutted out as she bent down to work.

It was after nearly ten minutes of swirling her tongue around and using it to fuck the little hole that she finally pulled the wet muscle out. She straightened up whilst remaining on her knees and kept the brunette open. The puckered entrance was a light pink and shiny with Quinn's spit but it was no longer a closed furl. There was a slight gape- the circumference of a biro pen- and Quinn needed it wider.

Rachel herself, was now laying on her chest, with her ass up in the air. She was panting and sweaty. Her arms had given out when she felt Quinn's tongue breach her anal ring and take her final cherry.

She couldn't get over how Quinn had done that. She had felt it sliding around. It had never occurred to her that being the one penetrated was something accessible for her. She actually loved it and longed for more even if she was embarrassed by it. She felt more like a woman by feeling something fill her up.

Quinn popped the cap on the lube and considered stretching Rachel with her fingers. It would be safer and kinder... She was wanting to get to the main attraction. She sighed and smeared lube all over her cock before getting some on her index and middle fingers. Better safe than sorry...

Quinn wasn't going to waste time and do it fully, instead she swiftly pressed her index finger into the slight gap, it was just that bit too small to do it without resistance. The blonde found herself wiggling her digit about a bit before Rachel was relaxed enough for it to continue.

She pressed her finger around, against the warm walls then worked her other finger in. She blanked out Rachel's pained groan. After a mere five minutes of her pumping her pale digits in and out of the excruciatingly tight tunnel, she pulled her fingers out and lined up the cock head.

She heard Rachel whimper and smirked. The silicon head was pressed tauntingly to the clenching hole which made Quinn moan as it looked like the pink ring was kissing her dick. Those full buttocks framing each side of the baby blue dildo.

"Ready baby?" She thought she saw Rachel shake her head, but she had control so she wasn't about to stop. She grabbed a tan shoulder with the hand that had been in Rachel's butt hole, and simultaneously pulled her backwards as she thrusted her strong pale hips forward.

She sighed with relief as she was finally inside, even though Rachel had let out an almighty scream, (which was thankfully muffled by the gag). God, she could feel the soft skin of that tan ass flush and warm against her hips...

"That's it baby." Quinn leant over Rachel, infinitely glad that the woman was so small as it meant she could pin Rachel's arms in front of her body and pound her way into that glorious little asshole of hers.

She had forced Rachel down so that she was lying on her poor little hard cock, and her breaths were hitting the back of the brunettes neck as the bed creaked with each pump of her hips.

When Quinn began, her dick barely moved any where, those walls were holding on too hard. The resistance was too great but now it was beginning to lessen.

Quinn regrettably eased out of the brunette's rectum. She wanted Rachel back into the position she had been in previously. As her cock was still half in the beautiful hole she decided to see what it looked like now.

She pleased her palms into the soft, glistening flesh and pushed. Her own hole squeezing against the bulb she had pressed into herself. The pink ring was stretched tightly around the blue cock. It looked so full.

She let go of her cheeks and pulled Rachel's hips up, causing the brunette to move back onto her knees and force the dildo back into her bum.

Quinn reached between those long tan legs and undid the cock ring, freeing the hard length from painful pressure. Rachel was barely holding on. Then she reached up and unsnapped the gag.

That's when Quinn really began to fuck that ass. She no longer held back, her fingers digging into delicate hips as she pounded her dick in and out without care. "Tell me you want it."

"I-want it," Rachel whimpered. Quinn was pummelling her prostate continually, and it felt like her butt was on fire. She could feel her orgasm about to take over.

"Where do you want it?" Quinn panted. She started to rotate her hips as well, wanting to widen that little hole so Rachel would never forget.

"Ah! Ass, I-I want it in the ass! In my ass," Rachel choked. She couldn't hold it and began to cum. Covering her thighs and sheets, as it spurted out in ropes.

Quinn felt wet warmth splash her and knew Rachel had lost control again. "You love me dicking your ass huh?" She could just imagine how the cock would now be swinging limply between her thighs while Quinn continued to thrust.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. She was too sensitive but the unforgiving silicon kept up it's relentless assault on her anal walls and her prostate. She couldn't handle this much unfamiliar stimulation. Her legs gave out and she grimaced as she fell into the mess of her own cum and Quinn was then inadvertently driven deeper into her hole.

She hissed in pain. "I'm gonna cream on your ass! You want that? Go on, ask for it." Quinn demanded, yanking Rachel's head up with her fist in her hair.

"Please cream on my ass, I-I want your cum," Rachel grunted as her head hit the pillow and she felt her ass grow wet.

Quinn groaned," Fuck yeah." She managed to squirt her juices over the precious flesh and placed a harsh smack to the bountiful globe, before pulling out once and for all.

Rachel lay there in her own mess, while Quinn opened her up again to see what she had managed to do.

The blonde nearly came again at the sight before her. What had been an obviously virgin hole, pale pink in colour and unopened; was now an angry red colour, very well fucked (if she does say so herself), and could now easily accommodate a ping ping ball, as it was gaping open.

Quinn was extremely proud of herself. She cupped Rachel's balls as the woman lay there. She may hate men but she had a fondness for Rachel's sac. It was kind of cute. She loved how they fit in her palm, it made them so easy to squeeze.

"Where's the money?"

"Second drawer."

"Thanks, baby. Same time next week?" Quinn asked nonchalantly as she slipped off the bed, undid the harness and began to pack away.

"Um... Yes." Rachel wasn't entirely sure that she would be recovered by then. Her bottom was really rather sore. She was sure that going to the bathroom was going to be a painful challenge.

Quinn smiled," Don't worry, we can lay off the bum fun for a while. You should google something for that."

Rachel grunted a response, she really didn't want to move.

Quinn shook her head fondly, Rachel truly was her favourite client.

"See ya Berry!" She called as she went to leave the room.

"Bye Fabray!" Quinn chuckled and shut the door.

I wonder what we'll do next week...

-/-

Review, anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

**So, ask and you shall receive! A prequel and a sequel (which will be in the next and last chapter) :) Although slightly later than I planned.**

**I haven't forgotten about Breathe Me I'm working on it too, I've just had some trouble drawing it together.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own glee, but how awesome was the 100 episode? It almost felt like it used to, and hearing Finn's voice was a nice touch.**

-/-

Rachel rubbed her hands against her jeans, hoping to dry them off. She couldn't believe what she was doing...

Well, actually, she could. Being an extremely high profile figure made it that much more important that her anomalous anatomy stay a secret. Which is what had led her to contracting the services of a well-respected escort in order to lose her virginity.

She had become increasingly stressed around the office and had been pulled aside by Noah to be told to 'chill the fuck out' before he slipped her the woman's card.

_Apparently_ sex was a good stress reliever.

To be honest, at the moment she had never felt more stressed in her life. She had always shunned her appendage, any time it decided to make its presence know she either took painfully cold showers or simply chose to put two pairs of compression shorts on. Needless to say, she was quite concerned about her ability to withhold her orgasm, so that the evening wasn't over embarrassingly quickly.

_Maybe she could cancel?_

Knock, knock.

_Dammit._

Rachel took a deep breath and walked to the door. She glanced at herself in the mirror and checked that she was presentable- or as presentable as one can be when about to engage in a paid for sexual endeavour.

She had chosen to wear her tight faded blue jeans; that did _hint_ at there being something contained in the crotch area, and a rich red dress shirt with her sleeves rolled up.

She wrapped her hand around the door handle and tried to steady herself, before she could lose her nerve she quickly opened the door. Then froze.

"Hey, are you going to let me in?" A soft husky voice drifted from supple pink lips.

Rachel shook herself, "Um, uh, yeah. Um... yes. Sorry, please come in." The brunette was silently cursing herself. She was most certainly _not_ a bumbling fool, she was a highly educated and articulate young woman._ But that woman..._

Rachel could feel that tell-tale stirring in her pants and was unsure whether to be grateful that she had forgone her compression underwear, as she wasn't in pain and her silky black boxers where much more aesthetically pleasing, or if she regretted it as her arousal became detectable.

She hurriedly shut the door when the young blonde woman strode confidently into the centre of the room.

"Rachel Berry, correct?" Rachel nodded. "I'm Quinn Fabray..." The blonde glanced around the room, checking that everything was normal; she didn't want to be given any nasty shocks. "So what do you want to do?"

Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion," Um, you?" She felt like head butting a wall, it was though she was channelling Puckasaurus.

The blonde chuckled in amusement. "Clearly, or else I wouldn't be here. I meant what positions, or toys, roleplaying?"

Rachel felt her face burn hotly as the woman, who could probably be the same age as herself, calmly sprouted out all the possibilities that came with sex. "I- I don't really know... I mean, I've not..."

Quinn arched her eyebrow as she realised what the woman was trying to say. "Oh, you're a virgin." She smiled as the woman blushed again but relaxed slightly as the blonde didn't sound like she was mocking her.

Quinn could scarcely believe it to be true when she got the call that she was being hired by _The_ Rachel Berry for sex, and she had only been intrigued when she was informed of the brunette's condition.

"Yes, sorry if it's... Off putting to you. I don't expect I'll be very good at it." Rachel sheepishly scratched her head as she tried to be honest with her shortcomings. She was used to being the best, admitting that she was lagging behind most of her age group was not something she felt comfortable with.

Quinn simply smiled and shook her head. "Practice makes perfect Miss Berry. Now, how about we get down to business."

"Sure…" Rachel had watched as Quinn began to undress, her feet stuck to the floor, before snapping from her stupor and moving to assist her; feeling her pants tightening at the same time.

"Thanks," Quinn smirked at the blushing woman as those chocolate eyes roamed her body. Quinn cupped the bulge in the jeans, giving it a teasing squeeze, as Rachel leaned into her hand with a squeak and she husked into her ear. "Let's get you naked, shall we?"

Rachel gulped, then fumbled to undo the buttons of her shirt but her hands were shaking too badly.

Quinn smiled sympathetically at her. "Calm down sweetie, let me." She interjected gently, deftly undoing the shirt and easing it of the smaller woman's toned body.

Rachel immediately relaxed under the blonde's instruction, feeling somewhat more comfortable with the term of endearment. Whereas the blonde was slightly surprised by her own actions, she never called a client anything unless she was told to: it had just felt so natural to soothe the woman in front of her.

Quinn pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. This was just a job.

She left the plain black bra on and dropped to her knees to undo Rachel's belt and fly, then tugged them down her legs until she could step out of them.

Rachel hurried to comply, stumbling slightly, only to be steadied by a firm hand against her abdomen.

Quinn pushed her to sit on the bed, and she did but was still nervous.

This was the first time a non-medical person or family member was going to see her... _Thing_.

Quinn saw the slight trembles of her frame and rubbed a hand up and down her thigh. " Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn knelt down and hooked her fingers into the waistband of the business woman's underwear. Rachel shut her eyes and raised her hips, she felt the soft fabric of her boxers glide over her skin and off her feet, the cool air of the room could be felt against her heated skin.

Quinn couldn't help but stare at it. The brunette's cock was completely erect. She saw that the tip was moist, that Rachel had been circumcised and that she was of a considerable size for such a short woman. It was impressive.

"Hey look at me." Quinn commanded gently, she waited as those big brown eyes slowly opened and looked down nervously at her. "Watch."

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she watched Quinn wrap her gorgeous mouth around her cock, encasing it in warmth and wetness. She whimpered at the sight of those pink lips against the tan skin of her member. She felt Quinn's tongue swirl around the tip of her cock and she knew that she wasn't going to last very long.

Quinn hummed slightly as Rachel released some precum onto her tongue, before bobbing her head up and down. She used her fist to grip the base of Rachel's cock, and then worked her way down, actually managing to deep throat her.

Rachel gripped sheets by her thighs so that she didn't jerk her hips forward, as she felt the woman swallow her, the delicate muscles in her throat contracting around her dick.

Rachel gasped and whined. "Oh my... That's- I think I'm gonna... Oh oh o-"

Quinn smiled around Rachel's cock, having pulled back so only the head was inside, as the brunette released herself into her mouth. It tasted better than anyone else she had had. It also had an unexpected effect on her when she saw the look of pleasure on the brunette's face.

"I take it that was the first time someone took you in their mouth huh?" Quinn smiled, watching how the music mogul's face went red.

"I-I... Um, I've never really... Y'know... No-one's ever gotten close enough to try." Rachel said, feeling quite ridiculous as she sat with her cock soft against her leg, her bra still on and the escort between her legs.

Quinn nodded, but felt a pang in her chest. For all intents and purposes, what she knew of Rachel Berry... The woman seemed amazing. She had become the monopoly of the music industry, she did tremendous amounts for charity and the educational system and she enjoyed the outdoors.

It made her sad to think of how lonely she must be. It also confused her as to why she had decided that having sex now was a good idea.

Quinn slipped her hand behind Rachel's back and expertly unclasped it, pulling the material free from the woman's arms.

Rachel gasped as Quinn moved her up to the top of the bed and into the middle. The woman was practically a goddess, and she was somewhat unsurprised to find herself getting hard again.

Quinn smiled at the sight that was rising up to greet her. She swung her leg over Rachel's body; then slipped a hand between her legs, using two fingers to separate her pussy lips, and lowered herself onto the tan cock, rocking back and forth, coating it in her juice.

Rachel panted at the feeling of the silken flesh rubbing her cock. She thought that Quinn was just going to put her member in, not grind on it. She was also surprised to feel Quinn's fluid slicking her. It was so strange but so good... She felt some precum squirting out to coat her lower belly.

"Why do you want sex now, if you don't mind me asking?" Quinn breathed heavily; she had to admit that this was one of the most enjoyable encounters she had ever had.

Rachel's hands moved to squeeze Quinn's hips, only she lost her nerve, opting to lightly stroke those pale thighs instead.

"I... Um... My friend said it is a good stress reliever but... I want to experience this with someone who- hopefully- won't care if I suck."

Quinn grinned, "Well, I promise that I won't care if you suck Miss Berry. I think I'd like it actually." She began to move her hips in circles.

Rachel shivered, she kind of liked that name coming from Quinn. "Can I- um..." The blonde slowed her movements.

"You can ask for anything." Quinn assured her, even though she sometimes wished that wasn't the case.

Rachel flushed and stilled Quinn's hips. "Can I eat you out? That's what they call it right?"

Quinn blinked in surprise. No one ever wanted to eat her out. "Yeah... And that's what they call it." She lifted herself off Rachel's pulsating cock, seeing how red and engorged the head was.

Rachel gulped as Quinn lay down and spread her legs open, and she clumsily shuffled between them. She inhaled deeply at the musky scent in the air, emanating from between Quinn's legs.

Rachel licked her lips as she timidly spread Quinn's lips. In stark contrast to Quinn's pale complexion her... Pussy was a rather dark pink and red. Flushed and swollen.

She noticed that Quinn was completely hairless, whereas Rachel had a neat patch of pubic hair around her southern region. She felt somewhat reminiscent of DeeDee from Dexter's laboratory when she spotted Quinn's erect clit, she had a feeling the woman would not appreciate her poking it and saying 'what does this button do?' _And she wondered why she was a virgin…_

"Um... You'll need to tell me what to do."

Quinn nodded; feeling slightly overwhelmed by how attentive the brunette was being to her. "Lick the whole way up, from my entrance to my clit."

Rachel lay flat, frowning as her cock pressed into her belly, and pushed her tongue out to taste the tempting flesh and do what Quinn had told her.

It was sharp, tangy and a tad bitter. Rachel licked a few times before determining that she liked it.

"Now use your tongue to circle my clit," Rachel did as she was instructed and was rewarded with a moan.

"Good girl," Quinn praised subconsciously, however, she made a mental note that Rachel humped into the mattress at the encouragement.

She gently laced her fingers in brown locks, watching how concentrated Rachel was on her task.

"Put your tongue in my pussy baby," Rachel grunted, feeling a significant amount of precum coat the bed and smear onto her stomach.

Quinn groaned at the feeling of Rachel's tongue swirling inside her, pushing into all of her walls and then pistoning in and out. It took around ten minutes for her to feel the beginnings of her orgasm. The familiar heat pooled low in her stomach and her feet began to tingle, her toes curling into the sheets

Rachel's tongue was aching as she pushed in and out of the tight hole. She could feel it getting harder to push in and it was as if Quinn was trying to trap her tongue inside her. The whole experience was overwhelming; she just wished that it was with someone who cared about her.

"Fuck!" Rachel startled out of her head as she felt a flood of hot fluid into her mouth, and she eagerly lapped up everything the blonde had to offer. She kept going until she was gently pushed away.

Rachel sat up slightly so that she was kneeling over Quinn. She was fully covering her body but she was at perfect eye level with those pert breasts. The brunette watched in awe as the blonde quivered with her orgasm. It was beautiful to see someone so uninhibited.

Quinn suddenly realised that she was completely relaxed, and her guard non-existent, with a client. Her eyes snapped open, only to connect with a mesmerised brown. Rachel just seemed stunned.

"That was amazing." Rachel whispered, her eyes not straying from Quinn's.

Quinn was intrigued by the woman. She wasn't drooling over her body, although it was clear that it was appreciated, she treated her as an equal and not a sex object. It was refreshing.

"It gets better," Quinn grinned leaning up to kiss the music producer, tasting herself on her lips and tongue. As the brunette was distracted, Quinn rolled them over and took hold of the hard cock. She was impressed that the woman had been able to sustain her erection for so long, but wondered if that was because she was used to ignoring it.

Rachel moaned as she felt her cock slip into Quinn tight pussy. Soft, warm flesh wrapped around her cock, squeezing it so gloriously and she felt Quinn's wetness smearing all over her head and shaft. She broke the kiss and leant back, looking down between their bodies.

Quinn arched her back up so that Rachel could see; she instinctively knew what she wanted. She grinned to herself at the cute, awestruck, whisper that came from below her.

"Wow…" Rachel's hands gently held Quinn's waist as she rode her smoothly. She could see her cock just disappear inside of the blonde's body. She could see that because of the width of her _equipment_ that those pink lips stretched out to let her in. _Maybe she was of a respectable size_…

"You like?" Quinn asked with soft smile, feeling the slight thrust from below her. She knew the business woman wouldn't last very long, but she admired how she tried to restrain herself. From past experience, she knew that Rachel would be anticipating her orgasm, having been caught up in seeing them coupling, and would cum quite soon.

"Yes, ye- oh, OH!" Rachel's eyes went wide as she ejaculated, feeling herself shooting her sperm into the grasping channel.

Quinn hummed as she felt the sensation of being filled. She kissed the brunette on the cheek as she trembled and whimpered her way through her orgasm. She felt warm inside and she didn't just mean physically.

As she ran her fingers through Rachel's sweaty hair she reminded herself that this was just a job.

Let's face it; she was just a warm body.

If it hadn't been her, it would have been someone else.

She sighed as the smaller woman nuzzled into her neck.

_This was just business as usual…_That's all it could be.

-/-

**Read and Review!**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions and I'll get to it if/when I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter, no smut sorry. But I think this is kind of cute.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee, sadly.**

-/-

Quinn sighed happily as Rachel pulled her body close for a cuddle.

The first time they cuddle after, Quinn had been tense and unnerved. No one cuddled after, it was like an unwritten rule, but then Rachel had nuzzled into her neck and she couldn't resist.

She had lay beside her until the brunette's breathing evened out and then slipped out of the bed.

She didn't have enough will power to do it the next time.

She ended up staying until the next morning and it was almost as though they were a normal couple… almost.

Quinn often forgot that she was a whore when Rachel was with her. Rachel treated her like her personal lover, she was so attentive to her needs even if she had a slight problem controlling her own orgasms.

She was getting better at it though. It was almost fifteen minutes last time before she came inside her.

Quinn let her eyes drift shut as she snuggled into the bed, feeling Rachel's heated skin flush against her back.

"Quinn?" The blonde smiled at the gentle tone Rachel was using.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Quinn's eyes snapped open as she sat up in the bed, hugging the sheets to her chest as she looked down at the millionaire. "What?"

Rachel blushed, feeling stupid for asking but not seeing any reason as to why she couldn't ask again, "Would you like to go on a date with me? I know you probably get offers all the time but-"

"No." Quinn whispered. Rachel's eyebrows rose slightly before dropping. She knew it was unlikely Quinn would want to see someone like her on a personal level.

"Oh. Well, never mind- it was just a thought I mean-" Rachel could feel herself building up to a ramble.

Quinn shook her head frantically, dropping the sheet as she leant towards Rachel to explain her mistake. "No, no one has ever asked me before. I don't really understand why you're asking me really."

Rachel swallowed, "Well, you're beautiful, you seem like a nice person and I enjoy spending time with you . You've been extremely patient with me even though I'm sure I haven't been much good at anything."

Quinn tilted her head, trying to gauge Rachel's honesty, "Is it because I'm your first? Is that why you think you like me?"

Rachel frowned at her, "I'm not naïve, I recognise that you're special to me because you are the only person I've… done _it_ with, but I really want to know more about you. That's why I keep coming back, after the first time I didn't really need to get um _de-stressed_ again, I just wanted to see you. And now you probably think I'm a weird stalker." Rachel trailed off, and Quinn saw the burning flush covering her face.

She felt a smile grow on her face, "You aren't a stalker Rachel, a bit of a dork maybe, but not a weirdo."

Rachel half smiled, "Is this your way of letting me down easy?"

Quinn dropped her smile and bit her lip, "I'm a prostitute, I think you can do better than me."

Rachel's face darkened, "Just because you do something doesn't mean that's what you are. I played football in high school, but I was no football player. I like _you_, I don't care about anything else."

"What if it got out, what I do?"

"I'd make sure I would but if I did, I would have your back. Although, I'd hope if we did go on a date you wouldn't continue in this line of work."

Quinn took a deep breath, she liked Rachel. She _really _did, she just didn't want to disappoint her. But was she worth the risk? "I'd quit this, to keep doing this whilst seeing anyone is cheating, so I suppose I'd better go job hunting."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Is that a-"

"Yes. I'll go on a date with you." Quinn squealed as Rachel dove at her, peppering her face with sweet kisses.

-/-

It was simple. Cliché. Low key.

It was perfect.

Quinn had been a bit embarrassed when Rachel turned up at her tiny apartment, with a bunch of gardenias and a bottle of expensive wine. Although she was pleasantly stunned by Rachel wearing a tight black dress and tall leather boots.

Once Quinn had put the wine away and stuck the flowers in some water they'd went on their way. She had been surprised when Rachel walked to a silver Prius and held the door open for her. She had expected a limo- not that she would have been comfortable with the level of attention it would draw- and here Rachel was, driving them to the movies.

She had to admit that she was used to going to dinner then the movie, but once they had seen The Lego Movie and went to dinner she had to admit that Rachel had been clever. They had started off talking about the movie and ended up talking about anything and everything.

She learnt that Rachel had a hard time in high school, used to sing in a glee club and had been going to go onto Broadway but found herself struggling to pay her bills, so she took a business course alongside her musical theatre major and ended up discovering that she had a hidden talent for.

Quinn had found herself telling Rachel about going to college for creative writing and then having a hard time getting by after coming out to her parents.

It was weird that Quinn told Rachel so much, normally she never spoke to anyone about her family life and yet it was all spilling out with Rachel.

It was the best date Quinn had ever been on.

She was rather sad that I was over as Rachel walked her to her door.

Rachel had rocked back and forth on her heels, as Quinn tuned to face her after she unlocked the door, she had quickly pecked her on the cheek before pulling back. The blond had felt her lips quirk with how sweet the music producer was being.

"Would you like to come in?" Rachel looked slightly surprised but nodded nonetheless. "We could stick another movie in if you want?"

Rachel smiled shyly and followed her inside, waiting for Quinn to lead her to the couch.

They only got about ten minutes into the film before it was forgotten; their mouths having found something more interesting to do.

"Best date ever," Quinn moaned as Rachel began to kiss down her neck and then licked back up. She whimpered as Rachel pulled back to look at her.

"It was enjoyable then?"

Quinn huffed a laugh, "Of course! Didn't you think it was good?"

Rachel blushed and shrugged, "I hoped it was, I enjoyed it, but I have no point of reference."

Quinn sat up on the couch, "Okay, no way have you never been on a date. Not possible."

Rachel laughed nervously, "I haven't went out with anyone that I like romantically before, I went out with two of my friends once but it was just strange and not very pleasurable."

Quinn shook her head, "You are certainly one in a million Rachel. A generous, beautiful, talented one off person."

Rachel had resembled a tomato by this point, but had given her a cheeky smirk, "Does that mean I get another date?"

Quinn chuckled, "Depends, if you get in my bed in less than five minutes we have a deal." The blonde let out a squeal as Rachel scooped her into her arms only to pause.

"Um… where's your room?"

Quinn snorted.

-/-

Five years. Quinn could scarcely believe how lucky she had bee to land someone as amazing as Rachel.

She waited nervously as her wife unwrapped the small rectangular box.

She watched the brunette's movements slow as she glimpsed the contents of the box. Confused brown eyes jumped from the box to meet Quinn's, and the blonde held her breath. This could either go really well, or really wrong.

"Happy anniversary honey," Quinn smiled hesitantly.

Rachel blinked, "Is this…?" She held the box up.

"Uh huh." Quinn felt her heart soar as Rachel's face broke into a massive smile and she let out a joyful laugh. She was surprised as Rachel leapt from her chair to come and hug her.

"We're going to be parents Quinn!" Rachel squealed and Quinn grinned, her eyes watering as she saw how happy the little brunette was about it, not that she ever doubted Rachel would be displeased, but she couldn't help but worry.

As Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's; the blonde couldn't help but smile into the kiss and think of how silly to ever think that any time spent with Rachel would just be routine.

It was anything but business as usual.

-/-

**Read and Review.**

**Why do I always put 'read' at the end of a chapter? It makes no sense, I apologise.**

**I'm up for any suggestions with GP! Rachel, although no threesomes as I would just get completely confused as to what and who is going where.**

**I want to do a dorky Rachel one and another one is when the gleeks go camping and faberry shares a tent… **


End file.
